


where i can see them

by iamnotbrianmay



Series: Queen Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blind Brian May, Blind Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Freddie is a sweetheart, Hurt Brian May, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Roger is a Sweetheart, Sweet, The Boys Are Sweethearts, brian is trying his best, john is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: Legally Blind.Brian was declared legally blind on a Tuesday evening, and the world came crumbling around him.





	where i can see them

It’s literally nobody’s fault but Brian’s. **  
**

One second he is rocking the stadium, the next his face feels like an inferno. In those few seconds of absolute agony, all he can think about is that he is going to die in front of twenty-five thousand people.

Then the world comes back to him, and he is laying in a semi-comfortable bed. The pain has lessened, but he is still dizzy enough to know that the wounds will hurt like nothing he has ever felt once he is off the medication keeping him partially painless.

Oh, and he can’t see.

Logically, he knows that there is gauze over his eyes and bandages that go across his face, but the anxious part of his brain screams at him about how he probably is permanently blind. And oh god he can’t breathe.

How will he write songs? Or read books? Or roam around the stage?

His world tilts for the second time in less than five minutes, how will he see the stars?

He feels someone touch his arm, and nearly jumps a foot into the air. But then John is running a hand through his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and letting Brian sweat out the rising panic in his chest.

Once his shaking has lessened to small tremors, John presses a soft kiss to the spot right above his ear, “Hey, sweetheart. I’m so glad you’re back. We’ve missed you.”

♚

Legally Blind.

Brian was declared legally blind on a Tuesday evening, and the world came crumbling around him.

Regardless, he counts his miracles because he isn’t entirely blind, just partially. Peripheral Field Loss, enough for him to see his lovers’ smiling faces as he manages to focus his eyes on them. It’s not much, but it’s just enough to have tears well up in his eyes, and thank whatever force is looking out for him.

Still, he is sent home with a white cane and with a thousand-page guide to legal blindness. In letters that he can’t read, of course, because the things he can read need to be ridiculously large and that would be even worse than not being able to read. He doesn’t need to waster that much paper, thank you very much, not when he has three partners willing and able to read the manual for him.

It’s hard at first, and every day seems like a challenge, every single task he can’t perform making him more frustrated than before. But he works through them little by little, with one of his loves beside him at every turn.

♚

His real breaking point comes when he looks up and sees nothing but inky blackness when his partners are ‘ooh’-ing and 'aah’ -ing at the sight before them. Brian sat quietly beside them, careful not to reveal his latest disgrace. There has been enough drama already.

“Brian, babe, what star is that?”

Brian follows Roger’s hand and fixes his eyes on a spot in the sky, trying to appear as if he knew what the blond was talking about one. “The real bright one? The one that is flickering?”

“No, the one beside it.”

“Ah,” he tries not to let the bitterness seep into his voice, “That would be Betelgeuse.”

John frowns, he has paid enough attention to know that the star Roger is pointing at is not Betelgeuse, not even close.

♚

“I promise I won’t let you hit anything, just close your eyes.”

“Freddie…”

“No, no, please. Humour us.”

He lets Freddie guide him into their bedroom, a room which he had been denied entry to for the last two days, forcing him to sleep in the guest room. They usually ended up pilled in the too small bed of the room, and Brian was more than excited to sleep peacefully again.

They laid him on the bed, telling him not to open his eyes just yet. He felt the bed dip and heard the light switch being flicked off, and then Freddie coaxed him to open his eyes.

There, littered on the ceiling, are thousands of glow in the dark stars. Any other person would have passed it off as a romantic gesture, but Brian and his trained eye know that the stars are not pasted randomly to the ceiling.  

Ah, he thinks, that’s why they took two whole days.

He only realises he is crying when he tries to speak, but instead of words, a small sob comes out.

“It’s nothing like the real thing, we know, but—”

“I love them, Fred.”

“Really?”

He nods, never taking his eyes away from the stars on his ceiling, “I love them so much.”

And well, yeah, they might not have the grandeur of the night sky, but Brian might just love them just as much. If not more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for kudos, comments and feedback! 
> 
> Also swing by [my tumblr (@iamnotbrianmay)](https://iamnotbrianmay.tumblr.com/)and say hi!


End file.
